Internetová hra
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Osudy Sam a Jacka se setkaly. Jen ne tak, jak by měly. AU story.


Našla jsem prompt typu _"Tvůj OTP se pozná přes internetovou hru."_

Ihned se mi před očima objevili Sam a Jack. A tak jsem se pustila do psaní. Snad se vám to bude líbit. Je to úplně něco jiného, ale chtěla jsem to zkusit. Budu ráda za jakýkoliv komentář, kritiku, názor. Díky. Užijte si čtení.

 ** _Internetová hra_**

Vyběhla z velkých sleněných dveří přímo do rušných ulic velkoměsta. Neohlížela se kolem sebe, nesledovala výlohy obchodů tak, jako to dělala většina žen v jejím věku. Nebyla ten typ ženy, která na sobě musela mít tu nejnovější módu. Slušivý kostýmek, moderní šáteček kolem krku a klapavé boty s tím nejvyšším podpatkem.

Nad tou myšlenkou se musela pousmát.

Popostrčila si brýle na nose a svižnými kroky se vydala směrem k autobusvé zastávce. Dnešní den ji přišel nekonečný. Být v práci od rána od sedmé hodiny až do čtyř nebyla žádná pohoda. Bohužel musela dodělat projekt na kterém pracovala, jelikož byl velmi důležitý a její šéfové si velmi zakládali na jeho prioritě. Ve chvíli, kdy ukončila poslední výpočty, vypnula počítač, nezapomněla zkontrolovat přístroje, se kterými pracovala. Vytáhla zpod stolu tašku se svými osobními věcmi, sebrala ze stolu další maličkosti, které si tam v průběhu dne vyskládala a už byla ve dveřích.

Už od rána byla jako na trní. Hodiny ne a ne odbít čtvrtou hodinu. Už se viděla u sebe v bytě, už se viděla před svým počítačem s miskou musli a šálkem teplé a krásně vonící kávy. Už chtěla slyšet ten tón, kterým ji její elektronický miláček vítá.

Před několika dny narazila při běžném prozkoumávání internetu na internetovou hru, do které se ihned po přečtení děje přihlásila a vytvořila si svoji vlastní postavu. Blonďatou vědkyni, která se vyznala nejen ve vědě, ale dokázala se také uplatnit v boji jako velmi schopný voják. Tvorba profilu jejího avatara netrvala dlouho, vždyť tam vlastně vepsala samu sebe. Dokonale popsala svůj život a inspirovala se prací, kterou dělala ve vědeckém institutu pro NASA. Její nová internetová kamarádka dostala i jméno, též inspirováno jí samou.

Samantha Carterová, kapitán letectva Spojených Států Amerických. Ve chvíli, kdy stiskla tlačítko "Vytvořit profil a dokončit registraci" měla čekat na to, až bude zařazena do jednoho z týmů, které se tam postupně vytvářeli podle toho, jak a kolik lidí se v danou chvíli do hry přihlásilo. Netrvalo to ani pět minut a na obrazovce se ji v místě, kam ji chodily osobní zprávy a upozornění, objevila červená jednička značící novou příchozí zprávu. Právě byla přijata na základnu ukrytou v hoře Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam byla nadšená. Pojetí hry a její propracování bylo geniální.

Přesně něco pro ni.

"Zřejmě ji vytvořili nějací profíci," zamumlala si a dala tvůrcům najevo, jak si jejich práce váží rázným pokýváním hlavou. Musela uznat jak detailně byla vytvořena celá mytologie hry ale i to technické zázemí. Konečně našla nějaký styl odpočinku, který byl na úrovni. Na její úrovni.

Byla by velmi nerada, kdyby ztratila internetovou adresu stránky, kde se hra nacházela a tak ve svém prohlížeči klikla na tlačítko "Přidat záložku". Záložku pojmenovala samotným názvem hry - StarGate. Byla zvědavá, kolik a hlavně koho ji přidělí do týmu a jestli vůbec dostanou vytvořené týmy nějaké označení. Její zvědavost sílila. Jaký bude vlastně jejich úkol? Domnívala se, že budou vesmírní průzkumníci, kteří budou vysíláni přes nějaký kvězdný portál po celém vesmíru, kde budou zkoumat mimozemský život. Upíjela z hrnku stále teplé kafe, občas si vzpomněla, že má na stole také již zmíněnou misku s musli.

Ještě jednou si pročítala základní příběh celé hry, aby se myšlenkami přenesla přímo do středu dění, když ji v rohu webové stránky zablikala další zpráva. Ihned ji otevřela.

"Byla jste přiřazena do týmu označeného SG-1. Dle vaší kvalifikace jste na pozici vědce. Dále se k vám připojí plukovník Jack O'Neill a také archeolog Daniel Jackson. Pusťe se do hraní." četla zprávu a míra jejího nadšení byla ještě větší, než před tím. Nemohla se dočkat, až pozná další členy jejího týmu.

Sam nebyla velmi společenským člověkem. Víc než na párty a v restauracích trávila čas doma či na zahrádce za baráčkem a četla vědecké knihy, psala zprávy do práce, ráda sportovala a v neposlední řadě se v kybenetickém světě cítila jako doma. Zjišťovala si nové informace, sledovala dění ve světě a pouštěla se do takových bláznivých akcí jako byla například i tato hra. V internetové komunitě mohla být sama sebou. Geek, který je povětšinou sám a má odlišný pohled na okolní svět, člověk, který je svojí inteligencí o mnoho dopředu, než většina lidí kolem ní. Ve svém bytě žila sama, ale prostřednictvím internetu se tak sama zase necítila.

Když ji na obrazovce zablikala další zpráva, radostí nadskočila. Přejela kurzorem na ikonku obálky a klikla. Na stránce se ji objevil profil nového hráče, který byl přidělen do jejího týmu.

Jack. Plukovník Jack O'Neill, voják s historií tajných misí, velmi dobrý velitel a také hlavní velitel týmu SG-1. Začetla se do jeho profilu a musela uznat, že si s ním ten dotyčný, který ho vytvářel, dal práci. Velmi pěkně popsaný život postavy, detailní záznamy a nechyběla tam ani fotka. Když ji rozklikla, srdce se ji na chviličku zastavilo.

"Jaký fešák," uznala Sam a lokty se opřela o stůl, bradu si položila do dlaní a chvíli na ten obrázek jen tak zírala. To, že ji přišla další nová zpráva ani nezaregistrovala. Přemýšlela, jestli je to jen fotografie stažená někde z internetu a nebo jestli je to opravdu podoba člověka, který seděl na druhé straně internetového toku a schovával se právě za profil nějakého O"Neilla. V tu chvíli ji napadalo, jestli by i ona sama tam neměla vložit svoji fotografii. Vždyť nikdo nemusí vědět, že je to opravdu její obličej. Tak jako ona pochybuje teď o věrohodnosti podoby jakéhosi plukovníka, tak stejně mohou pochybovat i ostatní hráči. Klikla na ikonku "nastavení" a nahrála tam jednu ze svých nejlepších fotek, které v počítači našla. Blond vlasy, krátké a zastrčené za uši, na hlavě slušivá zelená vojenská kšiltovka. Fotka ještě z doby, kdy byla na výcviku v jednom z vojenských středisek pro NASA a armádu. Když už i ona sama uznala, že ji to na té fotce slušelo, musela ta fotografie být velmi dobrá. Ještě než odklikla tlačítko "uložit" ve schránce pro zprávy ji zablikala další nová přijatá zpráva. Uložila nastavení profilu a dala se do čtení příchozí pošty.

 _"Dobrý den, těší mě. Vypadá to, že budeme společně v jednom týmu. Hra vypadá velmi dobře a myslím, že bude i zábavná. I když nejsem moc příznivec vědy - ne z důvodu, že bych jí pohrdal či podceňoval, ale spíš z důvodu, že tomu moc nerozumím - myslím, že si budeme rozumět. A navíc je dobré mít v týmu někoho, kdo bude schopen řešit věci, které se mohou pokazit. Těším se na naši první misi. Jack O'Neill."_

Sam znejistěla. Nebyla moc zvyklá, že ji někdo psal a vůbec nebyla zvyklá na takový druh zprávy. Většinou si z ní dělali lidé legraci a pošťuchovali ji za to, jak se obléká, jak vypadá či jaký druh zábavy vyznává. Tohle bylo úplně něco jiného. Nejen že ji její nadšení pro hru nevyčítal, byl do ní stejně zapálený jako byla i ona.

Byl příjemný, tedy alespoň to z té zprávy vycí í dojem tedy zanechal velmi dobrý, pomyslela si Sam a klikla na tlačítko "odpovědět".

Během toho večera a vlastně i během noci si vyměnili mnoho zpráv a alespoň zběžně se poznali. Sam se díky jeho společnosti cítila dobře. Bylo to zvláštní. Tak dobře se ji s ním povídalo. Zjistili, že mají mnoho věcí společných. Už v tomto okamžiku věděla, že si hraní této hry užije. Byla si jista, že budou tvořit dobrý tým.

Kdyby alespoň jen trochu tušila, že za počítačem na druhé straně konverzace seděl opravdový plukovník Jack O'Neill.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
